<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tales of Kalistra Heartpride by Kitsuma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503147">The Tales of Kalistra Heartpride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsuma/pseuds/Kitsuma'>Kitsuma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dabbles, F/F, Kalistra Heartpride, Other, prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsuma/pseuds/Kitsuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dabbles from the point of view of a Blood Elf Ranger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azshara (Warcraft) &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tales of Kalistra Heartpride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all! This was done a while ago but I finally decided to put it up. It's complete but honestly more may be added. This was a Valentine's Day prompt called a Blind Date where we were randomly put with a canon character. I got Azshara. Kalistra Heartpride is my original character.</p>
<p>The prompt was given by The Purple Parlor discord. https://discord.gg/D58Q6m4</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kalistra knew this was stupid. How had her squad managed to rope her into this? That pair of dice must have been loaded. Kalistra was positive the moment she was done with this “blind date” she was going to break them open.</p>
<p>Her teammates were constantly nagging her about her unrequited love for Sylvanas. They were always telling her to find someone else, and she was wasting her time on someone who had no care for her feelings. Kalistra was going to shut them up for good. She played a round of Hearthstone against them. If she was the winner, Kalistra would not have to go on the date. However, she had lost which meant Kalistra had to dress up formally for someone she had never met. She demanded a gamble of dice in a last ditch effort to not go on the date and rolled for it, but she rolled a fucking one. A one! Her team didn’t give her anymore chances.</p>
<p>Now, here she was. On a seaside bench, waiting for her date to appear. There were not many of these benches left, as most of them were destroyed by the Lich King. There was a tiny part from the ruins that had started to be rebuilt, and the construction materials could be seen on the other side of the beach. It was silent, because the workers had left to go on their lunch break. </p>
<p>The summer heat of the midday sun made Kalistra drowsy, and she shielded her bright emerald eyes from the sun to glimpse the new clocktower. Its bright and reflective face glaring, her date was still not here. She sighed, closing her eyes. She tucked a stray strand of ruby red hair behind her ear. Kalistra preferred to keep her hair up and out of her face. Especially on days like this when Silvermoon felt its hottest.</p>
<p>Kalistra let her thoughts wonder about her mystery elf. Were they too on a blind date? Did they know? Kalistra crossed her arms. Either way, she was told to wait near the shore. Kalistra had never been fond of seafaring. She preferred the woods, the smell of the grass and feel of dew on a summer morning.</p>
<p>A ripple in the water brought her attention to the present. It was not a ripple caused by a rock or drop of water. It came from below, but was not the plop of a fish nibbling an insect that strayed too close to the water’s surface.</p>
<p>Kalistra stood up and ventured close to the edge. A pillar of water bubbled to the surface, a figure perched upon it. She knew who it was immediately by the fiery eyes that greeted her, and the dance of tentacles. Azshara peered down at Kalistra, lowering the water to meet the Sin’dorei’s gaze.</p>
<p>“Hello young one,” she purred. </p>
<p>Azshara’s gaze did not stay long. The slitted eyes roving down her body. Kalistra began to feel severely under dressed. Normally, she wore her ranger uniform. A uniform covered in dirt, but nonetheless armor that would provide more protection than her current wardrobe.</p>
<p>She’d chosen the simplest clay-colored tunic she could find in her closet. Kalistra had cursed the elegance sin’dorei gave to everything, including the golden embroidery that wound itself around the tunic’s collar, the end of her sleeves, and the bottom of the shirt.</p>
<p>Her pants were not much the same except they were black, edges frayed, and were held up by her worn brown leather belt. Kalistra had hoped her drab appearance would deter would be suitors.</p>
<p>By the sun you’ve got to be kidding me, Kalistra thought. Azshara wasn’t an ugly face if you could get past the tentacles. Though the thought of how well they could give a hug briefly crossed Kalistra’s mind. She stood up to greet Azshara. It would do her no favors to show bad manners with one of the most powerful beings in the world. It would also make it easier to run away if needed.</p>
<p>“Hello,” Kalistra finally replied, staring at the ocean queen in the eye. “Are you to be my date for the day?” Lor’Themar would have a stroke, if he knew Azshara was so close to Silvermoon City.</p>
<p>Azshara cupped her own cheek in thought. “I suppose I am,” she said, “I’ve been having my fun with the Alliance and Horde on my doorstep and while listening to their banter had been amusing. I’m afraid other matters have taken their attention.”</p>
<p>“Assuming you died would be a great way to do that,” Kalistra replied, crossing her arms. She’d never fully believed it. There was no way that N’Zoth would leave Azshara to die. He had too many plans, and Azshara was too important a game piece.</p>
<p>Azshara let out a giggle. “Die? Is that what you thought?” She let the water slide her onto the sand, and she snaked around Kalistra, her tentacles already grasping and tightening around the young elf’s legs.</p>
<p>“Looked like it to me,” Kalistra said, standing taller and crossing her arms.</p>
<p>Azshara smiled wider slinking behind Kalistra, putting her hands on her shoulders. Kalistra felt the prick of Azshara’s sharp claws through her thin summer tunic. Azshara whispered into Kalistra’s ear, “So young Sin’Dorei, now that you know I’m alive, what does it look like now?”</p>
<p>Kalistra turned to look at Azshara, her gaze bored. “It looks like someone is trying to seduce me without getting a proper meal first,” Kalistra replied. She stepped out from Azshara’s coil, the Queen’s grasp letting go easily. Kalistra doubted it was so simple. Had Azshara really wanted to, she would never have escaped the tangle.</p>
<p>“Do you like seafood or would that be rude?” Kalistra suggested. It would be best to get an idea of what food Azshara would like before they walked into the city.</p>
<p>Azshara righted her posture straightening out her back and focusing on her long nails. “I doubt your kind would be providing any adequate sustenance, but it has been a while since I have tasted food of the land.”</p>
<p>“Does that mean you’re vegetarian?”</p>
<p>It turned out, Kalistra thought as she gazed at the elf across from her, that Azshara was far from being a vegetarian. The Naga Queen had used a powerful glamour spell and looked like any other shal’dorei that often graced the capital of the sin’dorei.</p>
<p>She had kept her fiery gaze, the reds and oranges in a constant dance, but now had the added flair of a glowing shal’dorei. Her skin was a dark purple, like most of the nightkin and her hair an unsullied white that flowed over her shoulders and back.. Kalistra wondered if this is what Azshara might have looked like before the Sundering.</p>
<p>Her dress, if you could call it that, was white and extremely revealing. It left her legs and arms exposed. The fabric around her neck cut down deep, revealing a good amount of cleavage. </p>
<p>Azshara motioned to the city. She held out her arm and Kalistra stared for a bit. It took awhile for Kalistra to register Azshara was asking for her arm. Kalistra felt Azshara’s firm grip on her elbow. The other woman was completely calm. It made her nervous, as they walked onto the streets of Silvermoon with her new blind date. She doubted her teammates had Azshara in mind, but it was happening. If Kalistra was lucky, Silvermoon and herself would be spared any wrath. Kalistra just had to play the game correctly. </p>
<p>They arrived at a restaurant that Kalistra enjoyed immensely. It was a new one. It didn’t have many patrons yet, and for that Kalistra was thankful. It’s freshly painted sign read ‘The Ruby Dragon’ in bright bold red letters. A small red dragon was painted for the ‘D’ its body and tail making the curve while its head rested on a pillar for the stick.</p>
<p>The restaurant specialized in spicy food so hot it was sure to leave you breathing fire. Kalistra loved to eat spicy food and if this was potentially her last meal, what a meal to go out with. </p>
<p>A bell signaled their arrival. Kalistra held the door open for Azshara before following her inside. A waiter was already by the door waiting to escort them to a table. The inside was carved with the same ashen wood from the trees around silvermoon, decorated with swirling golden leaves. The seats were covered with a silken red pad.</p>
<p>Soon, the pair was seated at a booth menus in hand. “I see you young ones have developed a taste for fire,” Azshara said, sighing at the menu. The waiter had given them water to sip on while they browsed the entrees.</p>
<p>The waiter returned, his notebook at the ready. “Are we ready to order my ladies?” he asked. </p>
<p>Kalistra turned and nodded. “I’ll have today’s special, the Hellcat steak,” she said, handing back the menu to the waiter. “No sauce please, but extra cindergut pepper if you would.”</p>
<p>He nodded before turning to Azshara. “I will have the same with a glass of Goldclover Suramar Blend,” she said. She folded the menu, letting the waiter take it from the table. She unfolded her napkin and placed it into her lap. “Let us see what the sun tastes like, yes?”</p>
<p>“With cindergut pepper, I imagine we’ll be tasting hell,” Kalistra replied, choosing instead to study the glazed dark wood of their table.</p>
<p>Azshara smiled, “Hell isn’t hot my dear, believe me, I know.”</p>
<p>Kalistra was happy to not offer a comment and continued to sip her water. Azshara did little else but gaze at the other customers. The waiter came a few more times to refill Kalistra’s glass. His fifth pass brought the scent of spice and simmered meat. The smell teased and burnt her nostrils, promising her the fire she wanted.</p>
<p>After being served their food, Kalistra dug into her meal. She used her hands to gently rip the tender meat into small chewable chunks. The spice flooded her mouth before the heat came. She resisted the urge to gulp down her water, wanting to savor the flavor. Kalistra briefly glanced at Azshara.</p>
<p>Azshara’s manners were impeccable, as those of a queen should be. Her food’s spicy sauces never dripped onto her clothes or floor, despite the sin’dorei favoring food to be eaten with hands. Kalistra observed her closely. She kept on her stiff smile even, as she chatted about being gone for so long.</p>
<p>Azshara sipped at a glass of wine, imported at great expense from Suramar. A small twitch from the tip of Azshara’s ears gave away she greatly favored the wine she was sampling.</p>
<p>“How did you come to know about the blind date?” Kalistra asked, wiping her mouth on a napkin. She may have been raised in the forest, but she was an elf, and she knew her manners. Especially if Azshara decided it wasn’t enough and killed her outright for having a rabbit stuck between her teeth.</p>
<p>Azshara hummed twirling her glass of wine absentmindedly. “Oh? I didn’t know anything about it. I just happened to see a strapping young elf pacing about the docks. I got bored, and then you arrived.”</p>
<p>“And where is this strapping young elf?” Kalistra asked. It would probably be too late to save them from drowning, unless they were a mage. In which case they were probably fine.</p>
<p>Azshara shrugged her shoulders. “I grow bored of this interrogation. Tell me sweet thing, what fun things are there in Silvermoon? The lesser races speak so fondly of this capital,” she said, setting down her glass and straightening out.</p>
<p>She stood up and waited for Kalistra to do the same. When the younger elf laid down the payment on the table, she offered her arm to Azshara who took it automatically. “I doubt though Silvermoon will ever compare to Zin Azshari. Have you visited, sweet thing?”</p>
<p>Kalistra’s ears drooped. “I have,” she replied, “I was also there when you threatened to drown everyone if they bored you. And with Lady Thalyssra when tracking down artifacts.”</p>
<p>Azshara’s ears perked, and she grinned wide. “Oh, I thought you looked familiar. How is dear sweet Thalyssra?”</p>
<p>“Healthy and able.”</p>
<p>Azshara nodded satisfied. “You’ve been traveling much then for someone so young. Were you there in my palace?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>The Queen nodded contentedly, “You fight very well. Ever considered joining the Naga?”</p>
<p>Kalistra gulped. She’d have to play this right. “I don’t like water very much.”</p>
<p>Azshara made a tsk sound. “Such a shame we will have to change that. If you’ll escort me back to the sea, I will show you the delights of being underwater my dear.”</p>
<p>Kalistra didn’t dare refuse and took a turn down a street towards the docks she was supposed to meet her original date. Azshara mused at the architecture. “It certainly shines,” she commented, “But Silvermoon lacks a certain flare despite having the Sun Well.”<br/>“I believe we were talking about sea water?” Kalistra prompted. She hoped this date would end soon, with her life very much intact. She’d forget about flaying her teammates if she could achieve this.</p>
<p>Azshara nodded and began to wade into the water. She turned around, running her hands through the waves. “Come on then my sweet,” she purred. Kalistra swallowed thickly. She knew how to swim, but the thought of the sea always frightened her. She was a land lover through and through.</p>
<p>She dared not refuse Azshara though. Kalistra took off her boots and socks before letting her feet touch the water. She was not getting undressed for this midday swim. Azshara grabbed Kalistra’s hands, not roughly, but with a tinge of giddy impatience. She pulled Kalistra waist deep into the sea, and the younger elf shivered with the shock.</p>
<p>Azshara chuckled, and Kalistra flushed with how cute it actually sounded. She was starting to understand why the naga seemed so attracted to their queen. “I would not bite you,” Azshara said, teasing the palms of Kalistra’s hands with her fingers, “Hard.” She then lifted Kalistra’s hands to her lips before giving them a slight nip followed by a tender peck of her lips.</p>
<p>“How long can you hold your breath?” Azshara asked, slowly coaxing Kalistra further into the sea.</p>
<p>“Long enough,” Kalistra whispered. She hoped that didn’t sound frisky. She was not getting turned on by this very attractive woman in front of her. She mentally kicked her brain and tried to fill her thoughts with Sylvanas’s strong presence, and her voice commanding and confident. </p>
<p>Azshara then pulled Kalistra under the water. She was a strong swimmer, but then again, her nightborne form was merely a glamour. When they were a good ten or fifteen feet underwater, Azshara stopped swimming. The midday sun illuminated the flowing corals, and the glittering scales of the multi-colored fish.</p>
<p>It was like an underwater forest. Kalistra’s eyes widened. She noticed that she could see clearly under the water, and turning to Azshara, she saw why. The woman was smirking, and Kalistra realized a spell had been cast to let her see clearly under the surface. </p>
<p>The reef was vibrant and full of bright pinks, yellows, blues, oranges, and any other color under the rainbow. The pastel pink tendrils of an anemone flitted and flowed with the soft current and movements of the passing fish. A fish, a striking blue with glowing yellow fins darted past Kalistra’s vision and seemed to dance around a school of bright orange and white fish.</p>
<p>Azshara grabbed her hand again and guided her through the reefs, letting the blasts of color and light do the talking. A water snake flashing its bright yellow and shiny black skin spiraled around Kalistra before moving on, and when the young elf turned to Azshara she saw the glamour removed and the queen in her full glory playing with the sea life. She smiled again before gently taking Kalistra’s hand. She pointed upwards, and Kalistra realized she was drowning.</p>
<p>She’d been so enticed by the wonders at the bottom of the sea, she didn’t realize that her breath was running out. Azshara’s natural grace in the water proved to be a boon, and Kalistra had broken the surface before her first struggle for breath happened. Kalistra took deep breaths, but couldn’t help but laugh. </p>
<p>Azshara shortly broke the surface after Kalistra and smiled wide. “So sweet thing, is my kingdom not brighter than Silvermoon?” She gently removed the loose strands of hair plastered by sea water from Kalistra’s face, tucking them behind her ears. Kalistra flushed and glanced away.</p>
<p>“My loyalty lies with the Horde,” Kalistra replied firmly, her smile fading to a neutral frown. Azshara’s eyes twitched, and her smile lowered, but it didn’t seem to faze her too much.</p>
<p>“I know where your loyalties lie sweet thing,” Azshara said finally, “And when that tie has shattered, I will be here to put it together.”</p>
<p>Kalistra’s jaw set. She would not be persuaded by her or anyone to betray Sylvanas. Nothing more was said, and Azshara guided Kalistra back to shore. Azshara cupped Kalistra’s cheek before grasping her hands and kissing the back of them. “Remember my words young one,” Azshara said, “You show great promise, and I for one, am not one to waste such talent.”</p>
<p>Kalistra nodded and watched Azshara disappear into the sea. She plopped onto the sand, exhaustion seeping into her joints. She’d never swum so much in her life, and even though Azshara pulled her most of the way, it was still tiring.</p>
<p>She allowed herself to lean back and absorb the warmth from the sun heated sand. A large splash erupted not far from the shore as a young elf gasped for breath. Kalistra stood up immediately her ears perked and alert. She helped the elf wade the rest of the way to the beach.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Kalistra asked. She helped the elf settle onto the ground, letting them take their time to breathe and cough up any remaining sea water.</p>
<p>The elf nodded, “The Naga Queen, Azshara, we must warn someone! I was here for a blind date,” the elf gasped for more breath. “She captured me, cast a spell, so that I could breath, but kept me weighted down. The bubble of air popped just minutes ago.”</p>
<p>Kalistra’s ears drooped. She’d totally forgotten this poor elf. She’d assumed Azshara had already killed them, and that was clearly not the case. “I don’t think we have to worry. Are you part of the military?”</p>
<p>The elf shook their head. Kalistra nodded, helping them to their feet. “I’ll take care of it. Don’t worry.”</p>
<p>“If you’ll take care of it, I’ll just go home now,” the elf said, staggering up to the road. They turned and waved before continuing on their way, the sea water leaving a trail.</p>
<p>Kalistra sighed, she’d leave out the detail of going on a date with Azshara, but she supposed she should report to Lor’Themar before the elf started telling tales, getting her into trouble.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>